Pequenas Esperanças
by Ed Kiddo
Summary: Saint Seiya Ômega- Saori, Seiya e um bebê, que misteriosamente apareceu no Santuário... Tradução do Espanhol de "Pequeñas Esperanzas", autorizada pelas autoras do Asaki90
1. Capítulo I: Seiya, o pai

**Olá!**

**Estou trazendo a tradução de "Pequeñas Esperanzas", das meninas do Asaki90. Achei essa fanfic de uma delicadeza tão grande que quis traduzí-la. **

**Suki90 e Princesa Saiyajin: Gracias chicas!**

**E a todos que aqui chegarem, uma boa leitura!**

* * *

**Pequenas esperanças**

**Autoria: **Asaki90 (Suki90 e Princesa Saiyajin)

**Tradução: **Ed Kiddo

**Capitulo 1- Seiya, o pai.**

Finalmente, com a ajuda de Athena, conseguiu derrotar o inimigo que havia adentrado o santuário unicamente para fazer mal a ela e em especial ao bebê, que agora encontrava-se nos braços da deusa da guerra.

Seiya, o cavaleiro de ouro de Sagitário, aproximou-se lentamente de sua deusa, tentando entender como uma criança havia chamado tanto a atenção do deus Marte. Esse bebê deveria ter algo de especial para que isso ocorresse. Mas o quê?

- Vocês dois estão bem?- Perguntou o cavaleiro de ouro.

A mulher de cabelos lilases dirigiu seu olhar ao jovem de 30 anos e lindos olhos castanhos e o respondeu sorrindo.

- Estamos bem. – Respondeu. - Obrigada, Seiya.

O antigo cavaleiro de Pégaso correspondeu ao sorriso. Por alguns instantes, os dois se perderam no olhar um do outro. Era incrível... Já haviam se passado quase 20 anos e as coisas entre eles continuavam iguais... Nada havia mudado. Somente o fato de que ele agora não era mais conhecido como o cavaleiro de Pégaso, mas sim, como o cavaleiro protetor da nona casa: Sagitário. Há alguns anos portava com orgulho a armadura dourada, que muitas vezes salvou sua vida em batalha.

No entanto, o choro do bebê os tirou de seus pensamentos, fazendo com que os dois adultos pousassem seus olhos sobre ele.

- Ainda não entendo como este bebê veio parar aqui. - Comentou um confuso Seiya, levando um de seus dedos até o pequeno, que o apertou com toda sua força. Saori sorriu ternamente ao ver essa pequena cena.

- Eu não sei. – Começou. - É um mistério para mim também. Talvez tenha sido a decisão dos deuses. Pode ser que esta criança tenha um destino tão importante... Que decidiram deixá-lo sob nossos cuidados. - Disse Saori, olhando para o pequeno de pele clara e bochechas rosadas.

"_Deixá-lo sob nossos cuidados..._"- Foram os pensamentos que passaram pela mente do cavaleiro de Sagitário, que não parava de olhar o bebê que a deusa trazia nos braços.

- Vou cuidar dele. - Disse ela, deixando de olhar a criança e dirigindo-se ao cavaleiro. - Vou cuidar dele como se fosse meu filho. - Explicou brevemente. - Seiya... Precisarei de sua ajuda.

O cavaleiro de Sagitário piscou várias vezes antes de responder.

– Minha ajuda?!- Perguntou confuso, tentando entender o que sua deusa queria dizer.

Apesar de já terem se passado quase 20 anos, o rapaz continuava sendo um pouco displicente ante certos assuntos. Mas de repente, fixou seu olhar no pequeno, dedicando-lhe um sorriso, e pôde notar que ele os estava observado com seus olhinhos bem abertos. Por alguma razão, já não estava chorando e nem se sentia ameaçado. Isso chamou a atenção de Seiya.

- Saori... O bebê... Parou de chorar... - Comentou, surpreendido- Há alguns segundos, não parava de fazê-lo!

Saori, também observando o bebê, não pôde evitar um sorriso terno. Levou sua mão até ele e o pequeno segurou um de seus dedos com força, assim como havia feito com Seiya. Ele começou a rir levemente, tocando seus dedinhos com os dela. Saori finalmente pôde entender o que acontecia.

- Creio... Que este pequeno no vê como seus pais. - Afirmou.

- O quê?!- Surpreendeu-se Seiya, ficando com as bochechas bastante coradas, atraindo um olhar divertido da deusa. - I-Isso... Não pode ser!

Saori riu baixinho ao ver a reação de Seiya. Ele não havia mudado e parecia que isso nunca aconteceria. Continuaria sempre sendo aquele menino de 13 anos que há muito tempo conheceu. Vê-lo dessa maneira fez com que muitas coisas viessem a sua mente.

- Parece que não existe outra opção, Seiya. - Disse-lhe, curiosa para saber a resposta do mais fiel de seus cavaleiros- Acho que vou ter que... Adotá-lo.

- Mas, Saori... - Começou, cheio de dúvidas e com o coração acelerado.

A jovem lhe sorriu. Ele havia feito outra vez... Pronunciar seu nome no Santuário. É que ele, e somente ele, a chamava por seu nome, mesmo estando em seu templo e tendo que adotar os títulos de deusa e cavaleiro. Ele tinha a confiança para dirigir-se à mulher, e não à Athena.

- E-está certa disso?- Começou Seiya. - Lembre-se de que é uma deusa, Saori. Você tem seus próprios deveres, assim como eu tenho os meus agora. Realmente acha que seria uma boa ideia? E se este menino estiver perdido? E se, na verdade, a mãe já estiver procurando por ele?- Continuou o cavaleiro, cheio de perguntas. A simples ideia de ter que cuidar de uma criança, sendo ele sua imagem paterna, o deixava nervoso.

- Se for assim, me encarregarei de procurá-la. - Começou ela, com um sorriso. – Se a encontrarmos, entregaremos a ela seu mais precioso tesouro. – Explicou. – Espero que entenda Seiya, que estou fazendo isso porque não quero que este menino passe pelo mesmo que vocês passaram quando pequenos. - Expressou-se com dor nas palavras. - Estou certa de que pensa igual a mim.

O cavaleiro dourado pensou um pouco nas palavras da bela mulher, pousando seus olhos no rosto do bebê. De um ponto de vista mais neutro, ela estava certa. Além do mais, o dever dos cavaleiros não era só proteger Athena, mas também cuidar de qualquer ser humano que necessitasse. Sua deusa amava profundamente este planeta e não poderiam permitir que seus habitantes sofressem, pois se assim não o fizessem, a deusa que adoravam adotaria um semblante triste eternamente. O rapaz voltou seu olhar à Saori e lhe sorriu decidido.

- Sempre irei protegê-los. – Respondeu, acariciando o rosto da deusa. - Não permitirei que nada lhes faça mal.

Saori sorriu. Agradecia por Seiya ter entendido suas palavras tão rapidamente. Isso mostrava que ele havia amadurecido com o passar dos anos.

- Bem, sendo assim... Podemos dizer que a partir de agora, você será o pai dele. - comentou Athena, enquanto dava a volta e se dirigia a seu aposento atrás da sala do Grande Mestre, que se encontrava ausente.

O cavaleiro de ouro não pôde evitar corar novamente. Repreendeu-se baixinho por ainda ter esse tipo de reação. Sacudiu levemente a cabeça a fim de tentar livrar-se do tom rosado de suas bochechas e observou Saori afastando-se. Podia sentir seu cosmo mais protetor do que o normal. Era como se... Realmente fosse uma mãe cuidando de seu filho.

Jamais havia sentido seu cosmo dessa maneira. E de repente, sem querer, a visualizou. E se viu a seu lado, cuidando da pequena criança que havia aparecido essa tarde no Santuário de Athena.

Mas, repentinamente, começou a ficar nervoso e uma estranha sensação invadiu seu estômago. Sem dúvida... O pequeno ficaria ainda mais próximo deles, já que o cuidariam como filho.

Teve que respirar bem fundo ao pensar nesta ultima palavra. - _"Um filho..."_- Nem em seus sonhos mais loucos havia se imaginado com Saori, cuidando de uma criança, como pais.

Era inútil... Os pensamentos surgiam e sua imaginação ia trabalhando à mesma velocidade em que corava. Não era que não quisesse... Na verdade, era uma grande oportunidade, uma que talvez nunca tenha tido antes, para estar com ela. Era somente muita ansiedade.

E para começar... Não sabia como cuidar de bebês. Seus conhecimentos sobre eles eram totalmente nulos. Mas esse brilho que pôde ver nos olhos de sua deusa e sua determinação o fazia sentir-se mais confiante. Não queria falhar.

Suspirou e caminhou até a saída para tomar ar. Os sentimentos não mudavam, nunca. Estar ao seu lado, protegê-la e ser o agora cavaleiro de Sagitário, o mais próximo da deusa, reforçava em seu interior essa sensação que nunca esqueceria e jamais se permitiria esquecer.

Seiya levantou seu olhar até o belo e límpido céu da Grécia e sorriu para si mesmo.

- Isso será interessante...

_**Continua**_...


	2. Capítulo II: Saori, a mãe

Saint Seiya Ômega não me pertence.

* * *

**Pequenas esperanças**

**Capítulo 2- Saori, a mãe.**

Saori entrou em seu quarto com o pequeno nos braços, enquanto o olhava ternamente. Era inevitável não fazê-lo, pois era encantador. Seus olhinhos brilhantes lembravam um pouco os de Seiya, o que era muito curioso.

Caminhou até sua cama e repousou o bebê sobre ela. Este sorriu e começou a brincar com o tecido de seu vestido. Uma sensação de ternura invadiu-lhe o peito e não pôde evitar corar ao lembrar-se do que havia acontecido.

Poderia ter pedido a qualquer outro cavaleiro, ela sabia... Mas nunca iria fazê-lo. Mesmo que pudesse ser errado, não lhe interessava ter um vínculo com ninguém mais do que com aquele jovem com o qual se sentia plena e podia ser ela mesma; com essa pessoa com a qual havia passado por tantas coisas. Só de saber que seu coração se acelerava com a simples menção de seu nome já seria suficiente para entendê-la.

Seiya e ela, como pais.

Sem querer, sua imaginação começou a voar. Tinham tantas coisas que decidir: como eles o educariam, o que lhe ensinariam primeiro...

Riu de si mesma ao sentir-se como uma adolescente outra vez, devido aos pensamentos que passaram por sua mente. Mas o era certo era que o menino havia despertado algo nela e que isso teria que haver com Seiya também. Agora eram adultos e este vínculo que possuíam, mesmo que nenhum dos dois pudesse dizer como, estava muito mais estreito. Agora, com o que havia acontecido, a esperança seguia mais viva que nunca.

E teria que reconhecer: jamais havia sentido tanta vontade de proteger a alguém como agora. Na realidade, sempre havia pensado que seu único instinto maternal seria para com seus cavaleiros, como reencarnação da deusa Athena. Saori, como mulher, nunca teria a felicidade de experimentar ser mãe e, tão pouco, esposa. Mas isso nunca foi empecilho para que o sentimento nascesse e crescesse com o passar do tempo.

O bebê começou a fazer barulhinhos que a tiraram de seus pensamentos e fizeram com que ela acariciasse seu rostinho.

- Parece estar muito feliz. - Começou Saori – Pensei que estaria cansado depois daquele susto na sala do Grande Mestre, mas vejo que não é assim. - Finalizou a jovem com ternura.

Mantiveram-se assim, quietos, por um bom tempo, até que o pequeno levantou os bracinhos para a deusa. Saori piscou por uns instantes.

- O que foi?- Perguntou Saori- Quer que eu te carregue de novo?- Voltou a questionar a mulher de olhos azulados.

O bebê começou a ficar um pouco impaciente por não ser tomado nos braços rapidamente e seus olhos começaram a mostrar sinais de que iria chorar. O choro não tardou a chegar, o que assustou um pouco Saori, e esta prontamente pegou a criança em seus braços para tentar acabar com as lágrimas. O balançou levemente para que se acalmasse, mas não parecia estar funcionando.

- Vamos pequeno, calma, calma, calma... - Pediu a deusa da guerra e da sabedoria.

Sabedoria... Céus! Parecia que esse título que seu pai havia lhe dado não funcionava muito bem nesses momentos.

- _"Será que essa sabedoria é só para as guerras? Não havia pensado nisso." _Por todos os deuses, o que faço agora?!- perguntou em voz alta, ainda balançando o pequeno de cabelos cor de vinho.

- Te disse que não era fácil cuidar de bebês... - disse uma voz por trás dela, chamando assim, a atenção de Saori. O rosto da deusa estava cheio de surpresa e um pouco de confusão, o que fez com que o jovem de armadura dourada risse ante a cena. - Lindo rosto, Saori.

- Se-Seiya! Em que momento...?- Tentou perguntar, querendo saber quando o rapaz se aproximara dela.

- Logo quando o bebê começou a chorar. - respondeu Seiya. - Não posso acreditar que não percebeu meu cosmo. Realmente esse menino tira toda sua atenção e isso é uma desvantagem para nós. - Explicou ele, já estando frente a ela.

- Sei que não é fácil. Eu não sei muito sobre eles... - Tentou justificar-se.

- Ao que me parece, isso vai ser um grande problema, porque eu não sei muito mais do que você. - destacou Seiya, vendo Saori com o pequeno.

Na verdade, era uma desvantagem para ele, já que a criança representava uma distração para Saori. Mas não podia sentir ciúme depois de vê-la tentar acalmar o menino daquela forma. O que observava não podia ser mais perfeito e gracioso:

**O bebê**, o filho que se acostumava ao mundo.

**Ela**, a mãe inexperiente que não sabe se carrega o bebê ou se chora também.

**E ele**, que em seu ponto de vista, só vinha a completar a pintura.

Pai. A palavra por si só não descrevia tudo que nesse momento poderia chegar a sentir. Nervosismo, emoção.

Seiya nunca teve seus pais. Na verdade, sua irmã foi o mais próximo de uma família, mas se separaram quando eram muito pequenos.

Essa foi uma das razões pelas quais queria cuidar do pequeno. Ele merecia ter uma família onde crescer, pais que o queiram. E Saori e ele necessitavam de um pretexto para permanecerem juntos.

E depois de gastar muitas horas sendo o "papai" do pequeno, o choro dele já havia deixado de incomodá-lo. Além do mais, era tão divertido ver Saori tentando ser uma boa mãe.

- Vamos lá... - Começou Seiya, abrindo os braços para receber o bebê que ainda estava chorando. - O que foi?- Lhe perguntou, mesmo sabendo que não obteria resposta alguma.

Já com ele em seus braços, os ergueu e lançou o menino ao ar. Automaticamente, o choro foi substituído por uma gostosa risada, enquanto movia seus pequenos bracinhos para cima e para baixo, desfrutando do momento.

- Já sei, estava entediado. - comentou Seiya, enquanto ria levemente junto com o menino- Terá que se acostumar, pequeno. Digamos que o Santuário não é necessariamente um parque de diversões.

- Para quem não sabia nada, está se saindo muito bem- Comentou Saori. - Aliás, parece que te agrada bastante. - Riu a deusa.

- Você acha? Acho que me agrada mesmo- Contestou ele, um pouco corado, mas com seu grande sorriso.

Depois de um bom tempo, Seiya entregou seu novo "filho" a Saori e ficou fazendo ele rir com gestos, para que assim não voltasse a chorar.

- Me vejo como um tonto fazendo isso. Não acha? – perguntou à Saori, com pesar. Era a primeira vez que fazia esse tipo de coisa.

- Mas me parece que está tomando com muita responsabilidade seu novo papel, Seiya. O está fazendo muito bem. - constatou a deusa, com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Ante tal comentário, o cavaleiro de Sagitário desviou o olhar de sua deusa até o chão, ruborizando-se ainda mais. Sorrindo pelo comportamento de seu cavaleiro, decidiu colocar o bebê no berço e começar a balançá-lo. Ao fazê-lo, o pequeno deu um grande bocejo.

- Estive pensando... - Começou Saori. – Ehm, creio que... Devemos discutir algumas coisas sobre isto... - Comentou.

- Do que está falando?- perguntou ele, tirando seu olhar do piso e passando a olhar a deusa.

Saori, que seguia balançando o pequeno, esperando que caísse em um sono profundo, dirigiu seu olhar até seu cavaleiro. Seiya a mirava, na expectativa.

- Bem, acho que primeiro devemos deixar claro como cuidaremos dele. – Começou Saori. – Me ocorreu que poderia levá-lo à minha casa e cuidar dele lá. Seria muito mais fácil e cômodo. – Explicou. - O que acha da ideia?

Seiya assentiu.

- Sim, é uma boa ideia, Saori. - Começou ele. - É muito melhor que esteja em sua casa do que ficar aqui todo o tempo. Mas se o fizer, ele não deixará de chorar, como fez há pouco. - Explicou o cavaleiro de Sagitário, acariciando levemente a cabecinha do bebê, que agora estava dormindo.

- Também me ocorreu que, uma vez que já esteja um pouco mais crescido... Você se encarregará de treiná-lo. - Comentou Saori, surpreendendo a Seiya.

- Treiná-lo?- perguntou ele, olhando fixamente para Saori.

- Sim, acho que é o mais indicado. – Respondeu Saori, observando novamente o pequenino, que já estava nos braços de Morfeu. – Quero que cresça como qualquer criança, que não haja distinção. Não é por ser nosso... filho, que ele vai ter luxos. – Explicou. - Seiya, sei que te faltaram muitas coisas quando era pequeno e que o treinamento te deixou forte e te fez ser como é agora. Eu quero que este menino seja assim. Não sei se me entende... - finalizou, ruborizada.

- Entendo... – Respondeu Seiya. – Acho que isso é o certo, Saori. Me esforçarei para ensinar-lhe tudo que sei e quem sabe, no futuro, ele possa chegar a se tornar um cavaleiro, porque não podemos negar... – Explicou. – Este menino tem um cosmo diferente. É algo que não posso dizer com certeza. - Comentou o cavaleiro de Sagitário.

Sim, Seiya tinha razão. Havia algo diferente no menino. Saori assentiu e o observou dormindo profundamente.

- Sei que os demais já notaram o cosmo do bebê, mas... Deveríamos comunicar a eles que de hoje em diante esta criança é nosso filho e que crescerá aqui. – Explicou Saori, um pouco corada diante de seu próprio comentário.

Seiya sentiu o estômago revirar, tendo que engolir saliva para poder falar. Estava totalmente vermelho.

"_Maldição... Ela disse tão diretamente... Que não posso evitar ficar corado..."._

- Já me encarregarei disso... – Comentou Seiya. – Bem, acho que temos muitas coisas para fazer juntos. Tenho deveres Saori, nós dois temos, e algumas vezes não poderei vir vê-los. Mas... Farei o possível. Sempre cuidarei dos dois. – Sorriu como de costume.

E voltaram a perder-se no olhar um do outro. Em seus olhos podia-se ver esse brilho tão característico que sempre aparecia quando se viam.

Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, até que o cavaleiro de Sagitário decidiu falar novamente.

- Ei, Saori... – Começou Seiya, chamando a atenção da deusa, tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

- O que foi Seiya?- Perguntou ela, piscando varias vezes, tentando recuperar o rumo da conversa.

- Como o chamaremos?- perguntou, subitamente.

Um ponto de interrogação podia ser visto no rosto da deusa. Céus! Já estavam fazendo todo um plano de vida para o menino e haviam se esquecido do mais importante de tudo:

O nome do pequeno!

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Olá!

Aí vai o segundo capítulo da fanfic... Espero que curtam e muito obrigada pelos comentários! Sabia que iriam gostar dessa fanfic, tanto quanto eu gostei! O Seiya está realmente muito fofo nela *-*

Respondendo:

**Mariapardo:** Obrigada pelo comentário! Não sei quando vou continuar "Se eu não tiver você", embora esteja muito muito mesmo querendo fazer isso. Estou tentando fazer uma continuação à altura (e tem que ser mesmo, depois de tanto tempo kkk)

Até!


	3. Capítulo III: Kouga, o filho

Saint Seiya Ômega não me pertence.

* * *

**Pequenas esperanças**

**Capítulo 3- Kouga, o filho.**

Ainda estou dormindo nos braços da mulher que vem me carregando há um tempo. Mas ainda assim posso escutar as vozes dela e do rapaz. Os escuto bem baixinho... Acho que estão falando sobre mim, mas falam tão rápido que não estou entendendo nada...

Volto a sentir a mão do rapaz e não posso evitar sentir algo em minha barriguinha, algo muito bonito que mesmo estando dormindo, me faz sorrir.

"_Quem serão eles?"_

_-... Deveríamos comunicar a eles que de hoje em diante, esta criança é nosso filho..._

Filho? Ah! Então eles são meus papais! Agora entendo porque são assim comigo e o modo como eles se olhavam.

Meus papais parecem ser um pouco tímidos. Mas não importa, mesmo assim, eu os quero muito bem...

Já não consigo escutar bem o que dizem... Suas vozes estão cada vez mais e mais longe...

Espero que quando acordar, eles estejam juntos, assim como agora...

**...**

- AH!- Gritou o pequeno de cabelos cor de vinho, enquanto corria o mais rápido que podia em direção à seu objetivo, uma enorme rocha.

Quando finalmente estava perto da rocha, golpeou-a com toda força que seu pequeno corpo lhe permitia exercer. Mas quando seu frágil punho entrou em contacto com a pedra, a única que recebeu dano foi sua mão, a qual começou a sangrar levemente.

E como era de se esperar de um menino de 5-6 anos, suas lágrimas não tardaram a aparecer.

Seu choro ecoou por todo lugar, já que o local de treinamento se encontrava completamente vazio. Pressionou sua mãozinha contra si, tentando diminuir a dor. Naturalmente, isso não seria possível, pois havia uma ferida em sua mão que não deixaria de doer até que fosse tratada.

- Ugh... Minha mãozinha dói... - Sussurrou para si, o pequeno de pele clara.

-Kouga...

O menino estremeceu ao ouvir a conhecida voz e escondeu a mãozinha atrás de si, tentando segurar as lágrimas que caiam por seu rostinho.

- Não deve chorar Kouga... – Sussurrou Seiya, compreensivo.

O garoto o mirou com seus olhinhos chorosos.

- Dói... Dói muito... - Justificou-se o pequeno.

- Faz parte do seu treinamento, já conversamos sobre isto. - Expressou-se o cavaleiro- Lembra-se do que sua mãe te disse?- Interrogou o homem.

- Que eu fosse forte e va-valente... - Respondeu ele.

- Kouga, deve ser forte para que, quando crescer, possa protegê-la. Me entende?- Perguntou Seiya.

O pequeno assentiu enquanto olhava com seus olhinhos bem atentos aqueles olhos que eram tão parecidos com os seus. - Algum dia deverá cuidar dela... Posso contar com você, não é verdade?

Ante tal pergunta, o menino somente assentiu com um grande sorriso, quanto limpava as lágrimas com as mãos.

Seiya se aproximou do pequeno e agachou-se frente a ele. O menino sentiu o rapaz tomando sua mãozinha ferida com cuidado, para examiná-la.

Kouga o olhava profundamente. Ele já havia se acostumado ao tratamento do cavaleiro dourado. Sempre treinavam juntos e quando iam pra casa, se divertiam muito.

Sua mãe e ele eram muito próximos, mas Kouga não entendia muito bem se na realidade, Seiya era seu pai. Na verdade, não entendia muitas coisas porque era pequeno. Mas ao vê-los juntos não tinha dúvidas de que havia algo de especial entre os dois, pois sempre estavam de mãos dadas. Isso bastava para que ele ficasse seguro de que tinha uma bonita família.

- Se machucou um pouco. - Começou Seiya, examinando sua mão antes de levantar-se- Será melhor que voltemos pra casa, assim podemos cuidar de você. - Disse o cavaleiro ao mesmo tempo em que pousava sua mão na cabecinha de Kouga, fazendo-o caminhar.

Andaram em silencio, enquanto iam pra casa. Kouga adorava o caminho, pois podia ver muitos animais e Seiya contava-lhe histórias sobre deuses e cavaleiros. Era muito divertido escutá-lo.

- Então... - começou- O que você quer que te conte hoje?- Perguntou ao menino.

Mas desta vez, uma pequena dúvida saltava do coraçãozinho de Kouga, algo que sempre quis saber...

- Não falta muito para chegarmos... - Disse Seiya para si mesmo, enquanto olhava o horizonte. Já se podia ver a casa onde Saori os estava esperando, como todos os dias.

- Bem... Hoje, eh, eu... Posso perguntar algo?- Comentou o garoto, um pouco nervoso.

O pequeno se deteve e Seiya também o fez quando o viu ficar sério. Não sabia se ria ou se ficava sério também, mas decidiu que o melhor seria a segunda opção, ao ver que Kouga estava corando.

- O que foi?- Perguntou Seiya um pouco inquieto ante a reação do pequeno.

- Pois... Eu... - Kouga baixou o olhar até seus pezinhos. – Você é... Você é meu papai?

O coração do cavaleiro de Sagitário parou diante de tal pergunta. Esperava por qualquer pergunta, mas essa jamais pensou que o pequeno chegaria a fazer.

Ficou olhando Kouga, sem dizer nada, até que percebeu que haviam chegado à entrada de casa, onde Saori os estava esperando de pé, com o mesmo sorriso de sempre. O sorriso que mantinha desde o dia em que decidiram cuidar do menino.

Seiya ruborizou-se um pouco, mas sorriu de imediato.

- Sim, Kouga. - Começou ele, tomando a atenção do pequeno- Eu sou...

O menino deixou que um enorme sorriso se formasse em seus lábios ao escutar essa resposta. Retirou a mão de Seiya de sua cabeça e rapidamente o abraçou. Essa resposta o havia feito realmente feliz.

- Te amo! Te amo muito, papai!- expressou Kouga.

Seiya se surpreendeu com o efusivo abraço que o menino lhe deu, mas o que realmente o deixou sem saber o que dizer foi a última palavra. Ele jamais o havia chamado de pai ou coisa parecida. Só o havia escutado chamar Saori de mãe.

Logo um sorriso tomou conta de seu rosto. Realmente estava enternecido.

E de repente, se inclinou um pouco até Kouga e o tomou em seus braços, o que surpreendeu um pouco o menino.

- Vamos, sua mãe está nos esperando. - Disse Seiya- Além do mais, temos que cuidar dessa mãozinha- Explicou o cavaleiro, antes de começar seu caminho até a porta, onde Saori os esperava ansiosa, vendo-os com ternura- Vai arder um pouquinho, mas você tem que ser forte e aguentar, está bem?

- Sim!- Exclamou Kouga, levantando um de seus bracinhos, totalmente animado.

- Está bem... – Respondeu Seiya alegremente, antes que finalmente estivessem frente à Saori, a qual continuava vendo-os ternamente. - Já chegamos Saori... - Falou o cavaleiro dourado, observando sua deusa com um infinito carinho; um carinho que ia além do que se poderia ter por uma amiga ou mesmo por uma deusa.

- Olá mamãe!- disse Kouga alegremente, captando a atenção de Saori, que também havia se perdido nos olhos de Seiya.

Abriu um grande sorriso e lhes respondeu:

- Bem vindos.

**FIM**

* * *

Acabou T.T

E aí, o que acharam? Não é linda essa fanfic?

Gostaria de agradecer novamente as meninas do Asaki90 por me deixarem traduzir esta fanfic. Foi um enorme prazer! Vou aproveitar e fazer um pedidinho a elas: que façam mais fanfics dessa família linda... Quem sabe uma continuação desta? Quero traduzir mais trabalhos de vocês!

Um forte abraço a todos e até a próxima!


End file.
